In these days, encapsulated medical apparatuses administered into the body of a subject are known. As this kind of medical apparatuses, there are known an apparatus that takes a photograph of each part inside the body in a random manner, an apparatus that picks samples from the inside of the body, an apparatus that ejects medicine, etc.
For example, below Patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose an encapsulated endoscope that is provided with an engaging portion (a clip, an arm, or the like) for fixing itself on the tissue around the body cavity and stays in the body cavity to observe the development therein.